Blue Moon Night
by Aero Warriors
Summary: Blue is a young loner who adores the night. She would give anything to grab hold of the stars far out of her reach and understand them. But if it means abandoning her parents and traveling with her closest ones, should she do it?


**(Hi, guys! This is my first Warriors fanfiction that I have posted here! However, it certainly wasn't my first ever. ;) I hope you enjoy it~!)**

_Above us, stars. Beneath us, constellations.  
Five billion miles away, a galaxy dies  
like a snowflake falling on water. Below us,  
some farmer, feeling the chill of that distant death,  
snaps on his yard light, drawing his sheds and barn  
back into the little system of his care.  
All night, the cities, like shimmering novas,  
tug with bright streets at lonely lights like  
his._

Blue sat on the Twoleg nest roof, her fur barely being rifled in the sweet morning air. She wrapped her tail about her slender blue paws, and she turned her line of sight up to the sunhigh sky. The sky was a blank blue, with the only piece of light being the sun making its slow, golden travel across the unseen band of stars.

She sighed, wishing the night would come quicker. Ever since she had opened her navy blue eyes, she had been fascinated with the stars that danced across the sky, twinkling and bright. She had even made a sentence to explain how much she loved those glimmering, faraway lights.

_I like the night. Without the moon, we'd never see the stars. _

But with her sister, Red- that was a _whole _different story.

Red, who had clambered up the Twoleg roof to meet her, let out a demeaning snort. "You're lost in your thoughts about the dumb stars, aren't you?"

Blue's fur spiked a little, and she turned to face her sister with indignant eyes. "They are _not _dumb! They are one of the most beautiful sights you could ever see in the world! The only things available in the daytime are the sun and sky!"

Red sniffed, rolling over on the roof, her red belly exposed to the sharp sunlight. Her fur was red and white- the complete opposite of Blue, who had blue and black fur. Blue could obviously see how different they were- and that was just the start.

"I like the sun. It's warm and bright." She gazed at Blue triumphantly. "It chases away all those wimpy stars."

Blue growled.

"Now, now." The low, rumbling voice, filled with amusement, sounded behind her. She turned to see their father Fire, who was watching with twinkling amber eyes. He purred. "We are all entitled to our own opinions. You shouldn't denote Blue, Red. She's your sister."

Red snorted in annoyance.

Melted, sitting a few feet away, lapped at his golden paws sophisticatedly. "I get why you like the moon, Blue." He purred. "But you also have to appreciate the sun! It's what gives you warmth."

Blue turned to face the gold-brown tabby. She smiled. Melted had respected her love for the night, yet she liked his teasing to join the others who liked the sun. But she was always loyal to that deep period called the night.

She sighed, curled her tail about her toes one more, and waited patiently for the sky to fill with the inky blackness of midnight once more.

* * *

The quiet, dark hour had come, and Blue had been waiting for it.

The sky was black as pitch, and she stared upward, waiting for the dancing constellations that would greet her with glimmering lights. Her eyes were wide as the single, pale moon that hovered in the air like a stone hanging by a thin, invisible thread.

Suddenly, one light appeared in the deep dark. It was then joined by another, and, as if on signal, the sky soon filled with thousands of dazzling lights. they gleamed white, lemon yellow, and the palest, iciest blue of a tiny, eternal winter.

Blue's eyes were ever wider still, and they reflected the gleam of all those twinkling, faraway galaxies that she would never know, just out of her reach.

Red soon scurried up on the roof beside her, and turned her gaze to Blue, who was still enraptured by the stars. "I think I can understand why you like them so much," she admitted softly. "They're beautiful."

Blue turned her head, and smiled. She nodded.

Her sister understood.


End file.
